elysiumrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Angels
'Origin' Angels are a curious free-roaming race. Most of them roam the sky and wander the surface trying to figure out the right god(s) to serve under. They usually find out their faith as a human, and when they die fulfilled of their faith they become a winged being.. “ascended” as they call it.. The spirit leaves their body and reforms in the dimension of light. The requirements for being an angel are not too high, however you must stay loyal to other angels and ‘God’. Angels have been known to be a race discriminated against for a while and some refuse to return violence. Angels tend to be caring, warm-hearted and generous creatures. They do not like to respond to things in violence and try to work things out between parties and, depending on other situations, between themselves and the other party. Relations An angel tends to have a linking with humans who have a high belief in light, supposing to guard them and guide them through life. A human who lashes back at their angel, their angel will still thrive to protect them, to the point if they keep rebeling they abandon the human, and on rare occasions, kill them. Angels and prometheans relationships have been sour through history, starting from a true definition of light and lifestyle, then stirring up war. Angels used to hunt prometheans for sport in ancient times. Tension rises and lowers between the two every so often after all of this has happened. Angels and demons relationships have always been negative, but some don’t really care and communicate as friends, mostly starting as children. They get along sometimes so well they create nephalems. The other end of the relation is the competing word to spread the word of light or dark, and what is truly morale. Anatomy An angel consists of a pair of wings, a halo, and an enshrouding aura which determines how ‘light’ and angel is. An angel usually does not use their wings to fly far is it compliments them in ascending ''or using it to fly across certain distances. The halo is used for recognition. Without the halo, it can be mistaken for sirens or others. '''Miracles:' Angels do not use mana, known as the power used for magic. Their abilities are known as “Miracles”. They base this off of faith. Faith is the link between your heart and the Light. Faith is responsible for angels’ powers that include lightning, healing, and holy energy. However, some angels have the capability to learn one magic ability or use runes and charms to fill in for spells they can not use from knowledge. The common angel is peaceful, and help out beings with faith in light, healing them and guiding them through life. Limited to defensive and healing powers... Angels tend to wear crosses to weaken unholy energy and dark magic that would be used against them as they can be vulnerable to it’s corruption. It is also used to repel beings such as werewolves and vampires. Angels’ Powers May Include... ''' -Weather control (using miracles to control the sky into forming elements such as lightning, water, wind) Lightning, being highly effective to water and dragons Wind, being effective to smoke and fire Water, being effective to fire -Holy energy (Highly effective against undead, vampires, demons) -Holy fire (Highly effective against humans, ice, and dark beings... usually not used on humans) -Healing (Is poisonous to dark beings, heals anything light/neutral) -Etherea relating to energy or powers from the sun, meteors, or stars -Flying -Detecting humans, beings of light or dark (slot for magic, most pick light magic) '''Angels' Absorption (Will regenerate/grow power from) -Holy energy -Healing -Lightning -Prayer -Light magic Angels invulnerabilities (Won’t work against them) -Curses -Poison -Paralysis Angels' Resistances (Hurts them but not a lot) -Black magic -Blood magic -Unholy energy -Earth magic Angels’ Offenses (Hurts them moderately) -Fire -Dark Magic (When cross is worn) -Water Angels' Weaknesses (Hurts them more) -Ice -Dark magic -Wind (when flying) Archangels A very notifiable sub-race of Angels is an Archangel. They love to keep their title as an Archangel very secretive. Most Archangels tend to be saints and help heal very faithful nations from curses and illnesses. They also help aid people against armies with evil-spirited intentions. Some say paladins with a high faith and saintness have died and instantly become one. An Archangel is born from an angel who has devoted their lives as angels for a dedicated amount of time. When they have proved themselves worthy, they become this. Nephilim (Content coming soon) Nephalem (Content coming soon) Cherubim Cherubim are four winged angels with features that represent a young human with animal faces on each side which depict a lion, ox and an eagle. Due to the Roman deity Cupid, they have been misconcepted as “babies”. Their job is to guard the “garden” and the lower stages of heaven. They tend to use bows to reach evading enemies. They usually attain their human form but use their faces to put fear into their enemies. Ophanim Ophanim are Cherubim infused with holy fire, they usually have two wheels that rotate around them that provide protection. They are to regulate the “God’s throne”. There is not a lot known about them, unless you put your mind to it. It is rumoured that Cherubim had gain promotion to this stage... They are more noted of their lion like features. Dominions A Dominion is an angel under God’s ''command to carry out justice. They are also known as dark angels. They are angels used to regulate angel activity and carry out the more violent work. They tend to have black wings and they regulate weather too. They have been known to be responsible for some natural disasters and aid weak armies who are falling against strong, evil armies. They may seem violent, but they try to do this for the greater good, for protection. They share the same passion as their God about justice and contain the balance between love and truth. They have also been noted to have the powers of the storm. Fallen Angels An Angel who has turned against their own Faith and has been exiled from Heaven is known as a Fallen Angel. A Fallen Angel is a rather quiet and mysterious creature and naturally, they are very hostile. Archangels are mostly mistaken as one of these species, although some Faiths have their own practices and dimensions that others misunderstand. A Fallen Angels obvious features are a tilted halo and darkened wings. They have no relation to Demons, although they can get along well with them. However, some do not, which is why some Fallen Angels are also known as “Rogue Angels”. Rogue Angels are a nickname for Fallen Angels who tend to be narcissistic and extremely hostile. It has been discovered that there are actually “Fallen Archangels” which seem to be just as cruel, if not even more, than the common Demon. Seraphim Seraphim are very powerful, six-winged Angels. They are supposedly the highest in Angel order and some may be even just as powerful as an archangel. They also appear to have fangs for some unknown reason. Many Demons who have encountered one would say that Seraphim have a vicious bite since their fangs are full of holy water. Seraphim only appear in a few high successful Faiths. Seraphim are usually rather timid, but aggressive when attacked or seeing a loved one being troubled. Celestian Angels A popular Faith that grows in the lands of Elysium is known as the Celestial Faith. Unlike many other faiths, there is no Archangels, Seraphim, Cherubim, ETC. They all just determine rank and power off of their aura. It originated on an unknown planet where humans thrived happily. A mighty God known as Celvec was a god that ruled over this monotheistic belief. The only thing disturbing the peace were...Demons and demon worshippers. They believe that the Mighty Being who dwells in the Lava Depths of the planet is in control of it, the depths of the planet Calvos. They named that being Sin. They believed that Sin was the creator of all things Unholy and impure in the universe. They believed Celvec provided these beings and light with the creation of suns and stars. However, things have settled down after this incident, they also believe even darkness has a chance to repent for light. As long as they have practices peacefully, there is no reason for interference. Celvec was very corrupt and wanted to rid planets making them dominantly human, so a star has devoured him known as Lux. Lux was more of a holy object, but still gave commandments to the followers that see this being of light as a new answer. They now have hope in Lux bringing in stars and suns for guidance and creation. The tomes have changed for Celestians years after their last prophet’s death. A new author has spawned and the fate has been written that each planet should live in peace and harmony. Peace between Dark and Light is now their main worry. Only a handful of people have encountered Sin, as it is the Gateway to Heaven. This is because when a believer holds onto the Celestian faith immensely, Sin kills them and they ascend into Heaven, where they are transformed into Celestian Angels. Heaven is simply their lounge, and they get sent to a planet in need of purifying. In the new tomes, they say Sin can be tamed and perhaps one day be used for good. Sin has been found out to be a powerful false god, and was eventually killed by Lucien Thundall, a new order Celestian angel. Practitioners of the Celestial Faith are called Celestians. They are a league full of Angels and Human believers, as well as other races. They tend to be quite humble and timid angels, however the warriors tend to be passionate, even aggressive. Weeping Angels A lesser-trusted race of Angels includes the infamous Weeping Angels. This race is normally only known of by very old humanoids who believe in the concept of time-travel. Weeping Angels are a dangerous race of Angels which resemble stone statues of various angelic figures and/or gargoyles. There is some debate as to the possibility that these such "Angels" may actually be Demons which have chosen to possess gargoyle statues. On first encounter, these "Angels" appear to be crying, with their faces buried into their hands - and hence the name "Weeping Angels". Despite being made of hard stone, Weeping Angels do have the ability to move, under the condition that no one is watching them. Most Weeping Angels are intimidatingly fast, giving them the ability to make swift movements ''literally during the blink of an eye. Weeping Angels also have the power to send people back in time with the mere touch of a finger, thus making them dangerous to the unsuspecting person who forgets to engage constant eye-contact with the stone statue angels. Category:Summary Category:Faiths Category:Races Category:Roleplay Category:Player-written lore Category:Custom Races Category:Lore Category:Religion